Some Kind Of Miracle
by kristy87
Summary: It's some kind of miracle, when they thought they'd be all alone chance brings them back together... NashCaitlin


Disclaimer: I do not own Nash Bridges

AN: So there ya go, another story :) unbeta-ed so be warned.

Summary: It's some kind of miracle, when they thought they'd be all alone chance brings them back together...

Warning: Christmas fluff ;)

* * *

**Some Kind Of Miracle**

So there he was, all alone. It really wasn't his fault; it was just how things were.

_And there she was, alone, she should be used to it by now but she's not. But it was her decision to come back, so now she's here._

Joe and Inger had asked him whether he'd like to come over to their place to celebrate but he really wasn't in the mood to spend the evening with them. Christmas with Joe and Inger always was the same, at some point Ulla would start swearing in Swedish and Inger and Joe would start arguing, JJ would try to leave without anyone noticing and Lucia would be pouting just because she liked to… no, Nash really didn't need that.

_There was no one who would ask her to celebrate with them; she really hadn't bothered, until now. Now when the fact that she was alone tonight hit her, now it started to hurt. Maybe she should have called some of her former friends, try to warm up old friendships. On the other hand warming up friendships just didn't feel right. Those were friendships that shouldn't have cooled down and she knew she was guilty and responsible for that, too many calls had remained unanswered; too many things hadn't been said in a too long while…_

Cassidy had moved to Paris for good, Lisa had helped her to find a job and she said she was happy there. Nick had passed away early this year and Stacy had moved away to Los Angeles for a new job, so there was no one, no one whom he could have asked to spend Christmas Eve with him.

_She had known that moving away again would have its advantages and disadvantages. Early this morning she had spoken with her sister over the phone, had heard her nephew calling in the background that he missed her and that he wanted her to come back… it had broken her heart. She wished she could be with them tonight. And spending time with her Mom was usually more stressing than anything else but it still felt good, felt right, at least in comparison to being here alone now. She missed the feeling of being "at home". She hadn't felt "at home" for weeks._

The emptiness and silence in his apartment annoyed him beyond no end, he needed to get out of there, just needed to go somewhere that didn't remind him of being alone. He could go somewhere where other people were but he would either see happy families celebrating together or people who had no one to celebrate with just like him; both would make him feel even worse. Wondering what he could do he suddenly remembered a place where he had used to go to a couple of years ago, an almost secret place that only he and just one other person knew of… there, he decided, there he would go.

_She sighed softly and slipped into her winter jacket. She wrapped her scarf around her neck tightly and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. Damn it was cold out side! She hoped she'd still remember how to get where she wanted to go. A secret place that only she and just one other person knew of… a place where she could think and let her soul fly, he place where she used to come even after they had broken up, a place that made her feel like she was still above the ground even though she felt like she had hit rock bottom, a place that made her feel that she could still gain back control over her life…_

He almost missed the hidden street that lead up to the small parking lot, from there it were about eighty minutes to the peak of the mountain. He was glad he had remembered to bring his flashlights; it was so damned dark out there. There were almost no stars out there; even the moon remained hidden behind thick clouds. He started walking, enjoying that he was able to forget that it was Christmas Eve.

_She could swear that there had been a parking lot somewhere, but in the dark everything just looked so different, plus she hadn't been there for five years… When the road ended she decided to simply park her car there, by no chance someone would come up there tonight to pass out parking tickets. When she was ready to leave her car she damned herself for forgetting to bring flashlights, she wouldn't even be able to see her hand before her face. Well, her cell phone would have to do; at least she would be able to see a tree right before she'd hit it. _

It smelled like snow, he was sure, he didn't know the smell that well, but he was certain…

_A smile crossed her face, it smelled like snow, at least something that would make her feel home._

For a moment he didn't know if he had lost his way. He had thought about walking back and to try to find the right way, but then again, as long as he was still going uphill he couldn't miss the peak, and from there the way to their secret place was easy.

_Now that had been fast, she hadn't expected to reach her destination that soon. She had been prepared for at least one and a half hours of walking, now she was there already after forty minutes. She needed to remember that for the next time, missing the road to the parking lot was a good thing. She was positively surprised to find that the old tree they had been sitting on so often was still there, it's trunk being a perfect bench. _

He didn't know for how long he was already walking but he felt he would be there soon, he swore he had been able to see the peak already. From there it would only be five more minutes. Relieve filled him, so he had been on the right way after all.

_She rummaged through her bag, getting out the thermos flask and a plastic cup. With a little luck the coffee was still perfectly hot. She was about to open the bottle when she heard sounds from somewhere too close for her taste. And those sounds weren't just animals, those were footsteps._

Just a few more feet, the surroundings had changed a bit, there were definitely more bushes than back then.

_She swallowed hard, fearing that if she would turn around she would see something or someone she shouldn't see. Who came to such a place? At this time? A chainsaw killer? An ax murderer? She knew she was able to defense herself, but only to a certain level. Her heartbeat increased to twice the usual pace. The person kept coming closer to where she was. She could tell from the sound of the footsteps that it was a man, and he had a flashlight, the area around her was getting more and more illuminated. _

And there he was, but what did he see? There was someone, by no chance he had expected someone else to be there, ever and especially not tonight! This could only be… no, she couldn't, she was in DC, she couldn't be there… or could she?

_"You're either the female serial killer that escaped from prison this morning or you are Caitlin Cross." She heard that familiar voice saying as he took a seat on the trunk next to her. She didn't know whether she should be relived or not, which was strange. She hadn't expected that his presence would reanimate all those feelings in her._

And then she turned to him, smirking but he cold tell she was faking it, at least a bit. "Nice, I expected a chainsaw killer, guess we're even."

_He chuckled. "Damn, I didn't think I would ever see you again." So had she._

"So is this positive or negative?" She raised an eyebrow. He knew she was not really expecting him to answer, so he only winked at her. "I have coffee." She added and gave a shrug. "Maybe you want some?"

_"I have a blanket, want to trade?" Just the thought of it sent a wave of heat through her. _

"What are you doing here?" He chuckled; he had been about to ask her the same.

_"Why, what are you doing here?" She couldn't help but smirk this was so typically Nash. "I asked you first." She insisted. _

He sighed and gave in. "Didn't want to be alone at home tonight and because I like being alone even though other people are around me even less, I decided to come here."

_She gave a slight nod. She knew very well what he meant. "Same here." She admitted. _

"And then I come here and find you." Their eyes met and they both couldn't help but smile. He wanted to kiss her. He didn't know why the urge to do so just came over him, it just happened. There was something about her that made him loose control and it had _always_ been like that.

_"I'm glad you found me here." She whispered softly and prayed that he would lean in and simply close the gap between them. She had suffered like a dog when they had broken up and she had suffered even more after saying goodbye to him for good. Back then she had made the promise to herself that she would never ever fall in love with someone like him, to ever even feel attracted to someone like him again… but with him things were… never how she planned them. _

"I know it's inappropriate because I didn't even ask you how you are and what you've been doing in all these years…" He whispered softly. He at least had to give her a chance to back out before it was too late, although the expression in her eyes told him very clearly that she needed him to kiss her just as much as he needed to press his lips on hers.

_"I'm okay and I've worked a lot." She answered shortly. "Now kiss me." She commanded softly after a few seconds. She didn't know what had come over her, how could she just do this? Let him do this? But after all he was Nash; she could blame his charm for it later, although she knew that in that moment it had been something else. But how can you still love someone after such a long time? Was that even possible? When he closed the gap between them she knew the answer._

At first he had been surprised that she was so aggressive, then all thoughts had left him. He had carefully placed his hand on her cheek and had dragged her face closer to his while he had leaned in closer to her. Their lips had met in the middle and for a second he had felt like time had stopped. Now he was slowly asking her for entrance with his tongue and a shower of sensations ran through him when she parted her soft lips for him to enter.

_It cost her all her strength to not melt away in his arms when he twined them around her waist and dragged her to him. Carefully she slipped her arms around his neck and pressed herself closer against him. His hands were everywhere at least it felt so. She could only hold on to him, he was kissing her dizzy, probably this was after all exactly the plan he followed in that moment. _

Only when the need to breath became too unbearable he broke the connection of their lips. Breathing heavily and trying to calm down he ran his hand through her hair. Before he could think of what to say something else caught his attention.

_She couldn't believe her eyes. Those were snowflakes! One hell of a Christmas miracle. She smirked and shot an amused look at Nash. _

He only shook his head in disbelieve. "I didn't think there would be a chance for snow this year."

_She chuckled. "A night of surprises." And what a hell of a night, in a positive way._

"We don't really have to talk about why all this happened, do we?" He didn't want to discuss this topic to death. The last few minutes had just been too amazing.

_"I honestly don't know how this could happen." She confessed, and she really didn't want to know either. Sometimes you should just accept a miracle when it happens, she thought by herself. _

"Okay then." He smiled and slipped his arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

_"We're leaving it at that?" She wouldn't be Caitlin Cross if she hadn't asked; at least she needed to know where this was heading. _

"No, we will take this to my place as soon as it's getting too cold outside here." He offered and felt her chuckling before she snuggled up to his chest.

_"I like that idea." She whispered almost inaudible. _

It wouldn't help to analyze what happened that night; it was probably the fact that too many things hadn't been said the last time that they'd seen each other. Neither of them wanted to think of where exactly this would lead, but at the moment it just felt good to be with each other again. She felt at home and he didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

THE END

hey, I did warn you :P


End file.
